memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh
Introduction (blurb) At last - the untold chapter in the history of Star Trek's most notorious villain, Khan. Searing and powerful, To Reign in Hell masterfully bridges the time period between Khan Noonien Singh's twenty-third-century revival in the Original Series classic episode "Space Seed" and his unforgettable return in the acclaimed feature film Star Trek II:The Wrath of Khan. What truly transpired during Khan's long years of exile on the forbidding world of Ceti Alpha V, before the tyrant escaped to embark on a murderous campaign of vengeance against Admiral James T. Kirk? What horrific trials spawned Khan's insane lust for revenge? Haunted by the memory of Khan's bitter accusations, Kirk now revisits Ceti Alpha V to discover for himself what ultimately drove Khan to madness. There, buried beneath the desolate surface of a dying planet, Kirk and his allies find the untold story of their greatest foe -- and of the woman who loved him: Lieutenant Marla McIvers of Starfleet.... Along with Khan's genetically engineered followers from the twentieth century, Khan and Marla are left on Ceti Alpha V with the hopes of building a new life together. Although the planet is savage and untamed, full of deadly predators and unexpected hazards, Khan dreams of carving out an empire even greater than the one he once ruled on Earth. But when catastrophe strikes, laying waste to the entire world, Khan and the others find themselves trapped in a desperate struggle for survival. Now Khan must use every ounce of his superhuman strength and intellect to wage a fearsome battle against the planet, his people... and the growing darkness in his own soul. Summary References Characters :Dmitri Blasko • Harulf Ericsson • Nadia Gorinksy • Gideon Hawkins • Amy Katzel • Daniel Katzel • James T. Kirk • Suzette Ling • Eric Lutjen • Liam MacPherson • Leonard McCoy • Marla McGivers • Vishwa Patil • Parvati Rao • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Zuleika Walker • Joaquin Weiss Adam • Ahab • Alexander the Great • Neil Armstrong • Ashoka • Napoleon Bonaparte • Pavel Chekov • Christopher Columbus • Eve • God • Sherlock Holmes • Sarina Kaur • Roger Korby • John Kyle • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • John Milton • James Moriarty • Peter Preston • Richard the Lionheart • Montgomery Scott • William Shakespeare • Prabhot Singh • Sharan Singh • Clark Terrell • Nyota Uhura Starships : • Yakima • • • [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] Locations :Hell • Regula I • Mutara sector Planets, moons and planetoids :Ceti Alpha V • Ceti Alpha VI • Genesis Planet • Vulcan • Earth • Janus VI • Exo III • Borgo III • Luna • Amusement Park Planet Planetary :Yosemite National Park • Vulcan's Forge • San Francisco • Shangri-La • Taj Mahal • India • Area 51 • Indus River • New Chandigarh • River Kaur • Australia • Great Thar Desert • Rajasthan • Calcutta Species :Augment • Vulcan • Klingon • Horta • Gorn • Romulan Human cultures :Russian • Sikh • Israeli • Viking • Norwegian • Norseman • Scotsman • Amazon States and Organizations :Starfleet • Khanate of Ceti Alpha V • Chrysalis Project • Starfleet Academy Other :jacket • uniform • genesis Project • whale • Murphy's Law • tricorder • phaser • chess • craylon gas • Robinson Crusoe • Ceti eel • King Lear • Moby Dick • Paradise Lost • katra • kelbonite • type II phaser • environmental suit • duritanium • thermocrete • knight • The Personal Journal of Khan Noonien Singh • Genesis Device • Morning Star • skirt • boot • palm tree • manacle • silver • gun • photon torpedo • Eugenics Wars • jetpack • data disk • vampire ant • tomato • egg • dagger • kirpan • Banerian hawk • knife • rifle • M-16 • lion • tiger • salmon • condor • machete • bison • Pleistocene Epoch • sabertooth • ox • megacondor • smilodon Information Related Stories * TOS episode Space Seed * TOS episode Assignment: Earth * TOS movie Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * TOS novel Assignment: Eternity * TOS novel The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 * TOS novel The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 Reviews Connections | prevdate1=Space Seed| nextdate1=The Joy Machine| date2=2267 | prevdate2=Gemini| nextdate2=The Doomsday Machine| prevMB2=Beneath the Skin | date3=2267 | prevdate3=Federation (2267)| nextdate3=The Vulcan Academy Murders| date4=2268 | prevdate4=The Trouble with Borg Tribbles| nextdate4=The Disinherited| date5=2269 | prevdate5=Surprise!| nextdate5=In the Maze| date6=2274 | prevdate6=Firestorm| nextdate6=Pawns and Symbols | date7=2275 | prevdate7=The Pandora Principle | nextdate7=The Wounded Sky| date8=2279 | prevdate8=In the Name of Honor | nextdate8=Rough Trails| date9=2285 | prevdate9=Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan| nextdate9=Prodigal Father| }} Category:TOS Novels Category:Hardcovers